


Vignette Four

by missingmymothership



Series: Pojūtis ir Spalvos [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, New Orleans, Synesthesia, Vague/Implied domestic violence case, Vignette, Will works a case, synesthete!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingmymothership/pseuds/missingmymothership
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham puts his empathy to use.</p><p>*Written by an actual synnie!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignette Four

Will lay back in the sun and stretched like a cat on hardwood floor. He kind of enjoyed the wet heat of New Orleans--it was something that was clean and not tied to any other of his senses. Something that he could enjoy without any background static.

The department he worked for was having some issues with a case; he had the files spread out on the floor in front of him. Nothing he couldn’t handle. A robbery gone wrong, it looked like.

Profiling was his job.

It was often hard to get his empathy to focus when he was distracted. As soon as he let himself fall into a scene, the colors and sensations would play out as well, and though they were echoes, they were still strong and confusing. His brain was a fucking weird place to be at the best of times. Will licked his lips. 

The pendulum swung.

_He steps over a discarded pile of clothing. The way he breaks in does not matter--just a means to an end, and this particular victim has no alarm system and is sure to be distracted anyway. He--no, she--she swivels her head. Is he washing the blood off his hands in the bedroom, or is he watching TV in the living room? She can’t seem to tell. It’s a shotgun style apartment--guess there’s only one way to tell. She wipes the red from her upper lip before continuing._

 _The floorboard creaks, and it’s an upshot of blue and slaps and_ Will was suddenly back in his own head, breathing hard, jaw clenched in frustration and pain.

At least he got the info he needed. He should probably call Detective Silverman, see what he has to say about this. Privately, he thought Silverman was a funny name for a dark-skinned man with a spring green voice and bright eyes to match. He was too upbeat for the job, but he was still the best and only man to call, regardless.

Will sighed and picked up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lamby-grahamy!
> 
> Hope this was as much fun to read as it was to write!


End file.
